tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Donny, I Shipwrecked the Kids" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 16:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to Chef Hatchet and the campers on a boat driving across the lake* 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> Maggots and Rats. 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> You've all reached the midway point in the competition. 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> As a reward for puttin' up with the mutants and evil spirits for so long, the producers decided y'all deserve a break. 16:31 <@ChefHatchet> *mumbling under his breath* But apparently a raise is too much to ask for. :s 16:31 * ChefHatchet clears his throat. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> So. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> You'll be spending today at Playa Des Losers, the resort the voted off campers are at. 16:32 <@ChefHatchet> You'll enjoy poolside drinks, access to the spa, an all-you-can-eat buffet... 16:32 <+DakotaMilton> Um! Are we supposed to be impressed? 16:32 <+Lightning-> Sha-Lightning's not going anywhere with the word "loser" in it. 16:33 * ChefHatchet sighs. 16:33 <@ChefHatchet> Y'all are never grateful for anything. 16:33 * Devin moves away from Brody. 16:33 <@Devin> Hey. Sorry, didn't realize I was sitting so close to you. 16:33 <+Brody09> It's all good bro! 16:33 <+Brody09> We're friends, don't be so like, stiff around me man (: 16:34 <@Devin> Y-yeah, friends! 16:34 <@Devin> Definitely. 16:34 * ChefHatchet notices the sky is turning dark and stormy. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> Aw crud. 16:34 <@ChefHatchet> Looks like there's a storm brewing! 16:35 <+Lightning-> Oh, heck no! Lightning HATES thunder. 16:35 <+Scott|> I knew this was a death trap. 16:35 * ChefHatchet shouts as a thunder bolt hits the boat. 16:35 <+Emma31> :o 16:35 <@Devin> OH CRAP. 16:35 <+Sam10> This is not good... 16:36 <+Scott|> GAH!!!! *hugs Emma in fear* 16:36 <+Emma31> AAAAAAHHHH 16:36 * Sam10 falls over as the boat rocks 16:36 <+DakotaMilton> I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE. 16:36 <+DakotaMilton> *screams* 16:36 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie, Emma, Lightning, and Chef Hatchet washed up on shore somewhere* 16:37 <+Carrie09> W-where am I? 16:37 <+Emma31> CARRIE 16:37 <+Carrie09> Emma! 16:37 * ChefHatchet is unconscious by the lake. 16:37 <+Emma31> Oh my gosh! Chef 16:37 <+Emma31> We gotta help him 16:37 <+Emma31> Roll him onto his back so he can breathe properly then ummm.... 16:38 <+Lightning-> Nah! Survival of the fittest, girl! 16:38 <+Emma31> Are you crazy? We can't just leave him here 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> *coughs up a fish* 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> Yo! 16:38 <@ChefHatchet> We made it. 16:38 * ChefHatchet looks around. 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> Wait. Where's everybody at?! 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> *tries to help himself to his feet, but falls* 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> AUGH. MY ANKLE. 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> IT'S SPRAINED. 16:39 <+Carrie09> We'll help you up! 16:39 <@ChefHatchet> No, wait! I got a cell phone, I'll call for help. 16:40 <+Emma31> You were floating around in the lake 16:40 <+Emma31> No way that thing still works 16:40 * ChefHatchet holds up his waterlogged phone and sighs. 16:40 <@ChefHatchet> Fine. New plan. 16:40 <@ChefHatchet> Y'all gotta find Don and send for help. 16:40 <+Lightning-> What?! 16:41 <+Lightning-> But he's all the way on Boney Island. 16:41 <@ChefHatchet> Exactly. I can't move on my own, so it's up to you to head back. 16:41 <@ChefHatchet> Maybe you'll run into the others. If they aren't dead. 16:41 <+Carrie09> D: 16:41 <@ChefHatchet> A'ight, camp is north, so... 16:41 <+Lightning-> Which direction is north? Lightning only knows forward pass, backward pass, side pass... 16:42 <+Emma31> Guys, this is a bad idea 16:42 <+Emma31> We can't abandon Chef with a sprained ankle 16:42 <+Lightning-> Yes we can! Watch! 16:42 * Lightning- starts running off. 16:42 <+Emma31> ... 16:43 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody, Dakota, and Devin on shore* 16:43 <@Devin> Auggghhhhh... 16:43 * Devin crawls onto shore and sees Brody. 16:43 <@Devin> Brody! You're alive? 16:43 <+Brody09> Devin! Phew, glad you're safe man 16:43 <+DakotaMilton> HELLO? 16:44 <+DakotaMilton> *walks out from the bushes and gasps* 16:44 <+DakotaMilton> Devin! Brody! 16:44 <@Devin> Whoa, Dakota's okay too? 16:44 <@Devin> Well, that makes three of us. 16:44 <+Brody09> Think everyone else is okay? 16:44 <+Brody09> I mean that was a pretty gnarly crash 16:45 <@Devin> We should try to find our way back to camp. 16:45 <+DakotaMilton> Absolutely. And at least we have Brody. He seems like he'd be good at getting out of binds. 16:45 <@Devin> I think I see the big skull waaay over there. *points north* 16:45 <@Devin> Worth a shot, right? 16:45 <@Don|> *scene switches to Sam, Scott, and Staci on shore* 16:45 <+Scott|> *peels a pink starfish off his face* BLEGH! 16:45 * Sam10 is on his back, with seaweed on face 16:46 <+Staci> Y'know, my great-uncle Boris invented boats! @Scott 16:46 <+Staci> I'm going to send him a VERY angry letter. 16:46 <+Scott|> *gets up groggy* Great, looks like it's me you and Couch Potato.... 16:46 <+Scott|> (conf) Ugh of all people, Sam and STACI?? The most those two can provide is bait for bear attacks and maybe an emergency meal. Not that they'd taste all that great. 16:46 * Sam10 checks pocket and takes out GameGuy, short circuited 16:46 <+Sam10> Oh no. 16:46 <+Sam10> Oh no, no, no. 16:47 <+Sam10> This is not good. 16:47 <+Scott|> Forget the toy, we need to find a way off this island and get back 16:47 <+Scott|> Anyone here good with directions? >.> 16:47 * Sam10 puts down GameGuy, burying sand over it 16:47 <+Sam10> Rest In Peace, buddy. 16:47 <+Sam10> I'll... win this for you. *sniff* 16:48 <+Scott|> *facepalm* 16:48 <+Scott|> Fine. We'll follow my lead. 16:48 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie, Emma, and Lightning* 16:48 <+Emma31> We need to find fresh water 16:48 <+Emma31> And a source of food in case we stay the night 16:48 <+Lightning-> >.> @ Emma 16:49 <+Emma31> What? 16:49 <+Lightning-> Sha-Lightning doesn't have to listen to future lawyer girl. 16:49 <+Lightning-> She called him an airhead. 16:49 <+Carrie09> (conf) Ugh, I feel SO awful about driving a wedge between Emma and Lightning!! Sometimes I get so boy crazy, I forget what I'm doing. I gotta make it up to Emma. And the only way to do that is by setting her up with Lightning. 16:49 <+Carrie09> Lightning, why don't you take Emma's advice? She's like SUPER smart! 16:49 <+Carrie09> And Emma, believe in Lightning's capability! He's an amazing team player. 16:50 <+Emma31> Sure thing. But we need to find water 16:50 <+Lightning-> And Chef told us to go back to camp, not look for food. 16:50 <+Lightning-> So I'm gonna listen to him. 16:50 <+Emma31> You won't get very far without water but ok 16:50 <+Carrie09> GUYS, quit arguing! 16:50 <+Carrie09> You two are like the ultimate dynamic duo! Partners in crime! 16:51 <+Emma31> I'd rather die of starvation than be partners with him 16:51 <+Carrie09> *pulls Emma aside and whispers* Listen Emma, I realized last week that Lightning and I will never be together. 16:51 <+Carrie09> I regret everything I said to you and I really just need some space from him. As a fellow girl you have to let me have my space! It's girl code! 16:51 <+Carrie09> So please, leave with Lightning pleaasee 16:51 <+Emma31> *sigh* 16:51 <+Emma31> Actually Lightning I think I see a stream over there 16:52 <+Emma31> Wanna check it out? 16:52 <+Lightning-> Why should I go with you? 16:52 <+Emma31> Because I need someone... strong to help collect the water 16:52 <+Lightning-> Oh! Well, why didn't you say so? 16:52 <+Lightning-> Let's go, lawyer girl! 16:52 <+Carrie09> *walks away, gleefully* I'm the best matchmaker everrrrr 16:52 <+Carrie09> *starts fanning herself* Wow it's so hot out here haha, maybe I should have taken shade behind Lightning's strong, sturdy- NO NO CARRIE, Bad... keep walking 16:53 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody, Devin, and Dakota* 16:53 <+Brody09> Y'know, back at home, my buddies and I learned how to make a water filter out of nothing but leaves! 16:53 <+DakotaMilton> OMG. That's like the most interesting story I've heard all day. You're so fun Brody! 16:53 <+Brody09> Right on! 16:53 <+Brody09> Maybe I can make a filter, and y'know we can just have a cool sip and relax. 16:53 <+DakotaMilton> I'd love to. It IS really hot... 16:54 <+DakotaMilton> *takes off shirt revealing a small tank top* 16:54 <+Brody09> :D 16:54 <+DakotaMilton> Ooh! Much better. 16:54 <@Devin> Uhhh Dakota, can I talk to you for a second? >.> 16:54 <+DakotaMilton> Let's talk to Brody instead. He's so smart. No wonder his team's been winning challenges lately. 16:54 <@Devin> What? We've won more challenges than they have! 16:55 <+DakotaMilton> Um yeah... but we're down to 4 members. They have 5. 16:55 <+DakotaMilton> Isn't that like, so impressive? 16:55 <@Devin> Only impressive that you can count that high. 16:55 <+DakotaMilton> *gasps* 16:55 <@Devin> (conf) I knew something was up with Brody and Dakota. She LIKES him. Even though she knows I like him... LIKED him... first! That is so messed up. :@ 16:55 <@Don|> *scene switches to Sam, Scott, and Staci* 16:56 <+Scott|> *walking next to Staci* 16:56 <+Scott|> Eh hey Sam! Why don't you scout ahead? Make sure no...birds are blocking the path? 16:56 <+Sam10> Uh, sure, I guess. 16:56 * Sam10 shrugs and walks ahead 16:56 <+Scott|> *grabs Staci by the arm* Alright Staci. For once I want ya to keep your mouth shut. 16:56 <+Scott|> I've got a plan. >:) 16:57 <+Staci> Ooohhh, fun! Tell me. 16:57 <+Scott|> Game Boy is dead weight right? 16:57 <+Scott|> And let's say, if somehow we ended up back at camp, what if we made sure Sam...didn't? 16:57 <+Staci> You mean you want to lead him off-course? 16:57 <+Scott|> Duh! With him out of the way, we're one step closer to the finals. So you in or what? 16:57 <+Staci> Yah. You can count on me. :D 16:58 <+Staci> (conf) Not! Scott has been getting on my nerves more than usual lately, yah. He's so bossy! I'll tell Sam everything he said, and together, we'll take Scott DOWN. *maniacal laughing* 16:58 <@Don|> *scene switches to Emma and Lightning* 16:58 <+Emma31> Hey so, about what Carrie told you I said 16:58 <+Emma31> You don't really think it's true right? 16:58 <+Lightning-> Sha-Lightning has no reason not to believe it. 16:59 <+Emma31> I did say it 16:59 <+Emma31> But 16:59 <+Emma31> I only called you an airhead because Carrie wouldn't stop saying how much she liked you 16:59 <+Emma31> I don't know, you're my friend I guess so it sorta bothered me a little 16:59 <+Lightning-> Bothered you? 16:59 <+Lightning-> Why would it bother you?! 17:00 <+Emma31> Look, it doesn't matter 17:00 <+Emma31> The point is I'm so sorry 17:00 <+Emma31> And it would seriously suck if you hated me over this 17:00 <+Lightning-> Pffft. Lightning doesn't hate you. 17:00 <+Lightning-> I mean, he believes you... but if he catches you saying anything about him again, he won't be as forgiving! 17:00 <+Emma31> Thanks 17:01 <+Emma31> Alright this should be enough water 17:01 <+Emma31> We'd better find Carrie 17:01 <+Lightning-> That crazy girl? She's probably off somewhere kissin' a coconut. 17:01 <@Don|> *scene switches to Carrie* 17:01 <+Carrie09> *is lying down in the middle of nowhere* Sooo...hot...huh? 17:01 <+Carrie09> Is that..... *gets up and rubs her eyes, gasping loudly* 17:02 <+Carrie09> THE WEEKDAY?! MY ALL TIME FAVORITE RAPPER? I KNEW YOU'D RETURN MY CALLS! *runs and grabs a coconut* 17:02 <+Carrie09> *makes the coconut talk* Carrie, I love you soooo much! I only blocked you on Tweeter, Permagram, and everything else out of LOVE 17:02 <+Carrie09> Oh, Weekday I forgive you!! I was never upset!! 17:02 <+Carrie09> *coconut again* Carrie....will you marry me? 17:02 <+Carrie09> YES!! I WILL!! *starts making out with the coconut* 17:02 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody, Devin, and Dakota* 17:03 <+Brody09> Check it out...there's a tree right there *points to the tree* 17:03 <+Brody09> Lemme scale it real quick and grab some leaves for our filter! *climbs really high* 17:03 <+DakotaMilton> Byeee Brody!!!! Good luck. <3 17:03 <@Devin> *mimicking her* Byeee Brody! 17:03 <+DakotaMilton> What's YOUR problem? 17:03 <@Devin> You like him, don't you? 17:03 <+DakotaMilton> Uh. Yeah. Why? 17:03 <@Devin> Because you're making it suuuper obvious. 17:04 <+DakotaMilton> Please. I'm acting perfectly normal... *pours water in her hair* 17:04 <@Devin> Dakota, did you hit your head on the boat too hard? 17:04 <@Devin> You know that I like-- I mean, USED to like Brody. 17:04 <@Devin> And now you're into him? Who does that? 17:04 <+DakotaMilton> Listen like, I'm not trying to be mean but you really need to get over yourself. 17:04 <+DakotaMilton> I'm the star of the show. I DESERVE a summer fling. 17:05 <@Devin> Ex-squeeze me? 17:05 <@Devin> That's all Brody is to you, a "summer fling"? 17:05 <+Brody09> *is sliding down the tree, hears his name and stops mid-slide* 17:05 <@Devin> Well guess what? He probably feels the same way about you! 17:05 <@Devin> Guys like him go through dozens of girls. He's nothing but a player. 17:05 <+Brody09> D: 17:06 <+DakotaMilton> You said you weren't into him so just back off. 17:06 <@Devin> I'm not into him! Trust me, he's perfect for you. 17:06 <@Devin> The dumb, meatheaded jock and the spoiled princess. 17:06 <@Devin> What an awesome couple. :@ 17:06 <+Brody09> Uh hey guys! 17:06 <@Devin> :o 17:07 * Devin turns around. 17:07 <@Devin> Brody! 17:07 <+DakotaMilton> :/ 17:07 <@Devin> I... I... 17:07 <+Brody09> ?????????? 17:07 <@Don|> *scene switches to Sam, Scott, and Staci* 17:08 * Scott| tosses a rock into the bushes without Sam noticing 17:08 <+Scott|> Oh weird! 17:08 <+Scott|> Seems to be a noise coming from over there, Ill uh... *overacting* Ill go see what's up! 17:08 * Scott| runs into the bushes 17:08 <+Staci> *grabs Sam and pulls him to the side* 17:08 <+Staci> Sam! We need to talk, quick. 17:08 <+Staci> Scott's trying to get you out. He wants us to follow him so he can lead you off-course. 17:09 <+Sam10> Wait, he's... what? :O 17:09 <+Staci> If we leave him stranded and make our OWN way back to camp, we might just be able to sidetrack him. 17:09 <+Sam10> You want me to sell out Scott? 17:09 * Staci nods. 17:09 <+Sam10> Gee, I don't know. 17:10 <+Sam10> Honestly, after what happened between you, me and Carrie, things were kinda weird for me. 17:10 <+Sam10> I wasn't going to admit it, but I really did like her. 17:10 <+Staci> I promise I'm telling the truth this time. 17:10 <+Staci> I know it might be hard for you to trust me, but Scott is BAD news! 17:10 <+Sam10> Okay, yeah, I guess you have a point. 17:10 <+Sam10> I probably trust you more anyways. 17:11 <+Staci> Thank you! 17:11 * Staci hears Scott in the bushes and pulls Sam in the other direction. 17:11 <+Staci> He's coming back! This way. 17:11 <@Don|> *scene switches to Sam and Staci* 17:11 <+Staci> Scott's gonna be so mad. 17:11 <+Staci> But we're almost back. I can see the big skull. 17:12 * Staci trips over something and falls. 17:12 <+Staci> OW! 17:12 <+Sam10> Staci! 17:12 <+Staci> I'm fine, it's just a stupid... 17:12 * Staci gets up and gasps. 17:12 <+Staci> Oh my gosh. Sam. *picks it up* 17:13 <+Staci> It's the idol! 17:13 <+Sam10> :O 17:13 <+Staci> WE FOUND THE IDOL. :D 17:13 <+Sam10> YES! 17:13 <+Staci> Keep it down! We can't let anyone hear us. 17:13 <+Staci> Especially Scott. 17:14 <+Sam10> Sorry. 17:14 <+Sam10> But which one of us keeps the idol? You and me both found it. 17:14 <+Staci> I'll tell you what. 17:14 <+Staci> If you can get Brody or Emma to vote off Scott tonight, I'll let YOU keep it. 17:14 <+Sam10> Really? 17:14 <+Staci> Mhm. As long as you don't try to eliminate me instead. 17:15 <+Sam10> No, no, I wouldn't. 17:15 <+Sam10> (Conf) You know, when Staci first came over to our team I kind of doubted her, but man, I think I prefer her around. I get to keep the idol! This is awesome. 17:15 <+Staci> (conf) Yah, I'll miss this thing, but it'll all be worth it when Scott's gone. *kisses idol* 17:15 <@Don|> *scene switches to the campers running back to the campsite* 17:15 * Emma31 arrives first 17:15 * Lightning- sprints back to the campsite. 17:16 <+Brody09> *runs back with Dakota* 17:16 <+Lightning-> Woohoo! Lightning comes first again! 17:16 * Sam10 runs in with Staci 17:16 * Devin walks back, annoyed. 17:16 <+Emma31> Actually I believe I was first 17:17 <+DakotaMilton> Who cares! We're all here. 17:17 <+DakotaMilton> Now where's Don? 17:17 * Don| walks over to the campers. 17:17 <@Don|> Hey everyone! Back so soon? 17:17 <+Emma31> Don! Oh my gosh. 17:17 <+Emma31> The boat crashed, Chef's really hurt. 17:18 <@Don|> Oh. Yeah, I know. 17:18 <@Don|> He used a back-up phone and called me a couple hours ago. :p 17:18 <+Lightning-> So you knew we were lost and you didn't come find us? 17:18 <+Lightning-> What gives?! :@ 17:18 <@Don|> If I did, it wouldn't be much of a CHALLENGE, would it? 17:19 <+Carrie09> *comes back with a coconut in her hand* Hi guys! 17:19 <+Sam10> Carrie? 17:19 <+Carrie09> Sam look, I made a new friend!! *cradles the coconut in her arms* 17:19 <@Don|> Mutant Maggots, since Scott's still not here, seems like it's your turn at the campfire tonight. 17:19 <@Don|> And to the Rats, congrats. 17:19 <@Don|> You win a trip to a local cheese factory. :D 17:20 <+Lightning-> Another win for the Toxic Lightnings! 17:20 * Scott| runs back to camp last, completely out of breath 17:20 <+Scott|> Di---Dij we won?? 17:20 <+Scott|> *passes out* 17:20 <+Emma31> Great! 17:20 <+Emma31> Way to go Scott, you fully made us lose 17:21 <+Staci> Aw, don't be too hard on him, Emma. 17:21 <+Staci> Sam and I were SO worried! We were looking for him everywhere, yah. <3 17:21 * Staci picks him up and hugs him. 17:21 <+Scott|> :| *feels something in her pocket* 17:21 <+Scott|> Hmmm... 17:22 <@Don|> *scene switches to the Mutant Maggots at the campfire ceremony* 17:22 <@Don|> I can tell you're all tired from today's challenge and it's been a long day so, let's just get this over with. 17:22 <@Don|> Tonight, in a shocking 3-2 vote, the loser is............. 17:22 <@Don|> Scott! 17:22 <+Scott|> O_O EXCUSE ME???? 17:22 <+Emma31> YES 17:23 <+Emma31> I mean.... *clears throat* 17:23 <+Emma31> Oh no 17:23 <+Scott|> Aw man... Staci?? 17:23 <+Staci> *laughs hysterically* Yep! 17:23 <+Staci> It was all me and Sam. We totally got you. >:D 17:23 <+Sam10> Sorry, Scott. But man, trying to get me to lose was NOT cool. 17:24 <+Scott|> I guess the only thing I can say is... 17:24 <+Scott|> *pulls out the idol* PSYCHE!!!!! 17:24 <+Brody09> :0 17:24 <@Don|> Whoa! That was unexpected. :p 17:24 <+Staci> Wait a second, WHAT?! 17:24 <+Staci> N-n-n-no! That's impossible... 17:25 <+Staci> I have the idol. 17:25 <+Scott|> Yeah, I dont think so LOSER 17:25 <+Scott|> Next time you plan to be a rat 17:25 <+Scott|> Dont hug the rat...tamer...guy 17:25 * Staci feels her pocket and yelps. 17:25 <+Staci> You STOLE it from me?! 17:26 <+Emma31> You're kidding 17:26 <+Sam10> Oh, come on. 17:26 <+Staci> There is no way Don will allow this! >.> 17:26 <@Don|> There's no way I CAN'T allow it. 17:26 <@Don|> He technically played the idol. Not my fault you were careless with it. 17:26 <@Don|> So, with all votes against Scott cancelled, that means Sam's going home instead! 17:27 <+Emma31> Huh?! 17:27 <+Sam10> Aw, man... 17:27 <+Staci> NO. Sam doesn't deserve this! 17:27 <@Don|> Would you like to take his place? 17:27 <+Staci> ... 17:27 <+Staci> Nice knowing you, Sam! 17:28 <@Don|> *scene switches to Sam in the Hurl of Shame* 17:28 <@Don|> Sam. You made an ally in Staci... 17:28 <@Don|> Got promised an idol you'll never see again... 17:28 <@Don|> And got played by Scott. 17:28 <@Don|> How does it feel? 17:28 * Sam10 sighs 17:29 <+Sam10> Just make it quick, alright? 17:29 <@Don|> That's not an answer to my question. 17:29 <@Don|> But fine. :@ 17:29 <@Don|> *catapults Sam* 17:29 <+Sam10> AHHHHH!!!!! 17:29 <+Scott|> (conf) Yeah, yknow, I COULD have voted Staci off. But Sam's a likable guy. That's what happens when you mess with the Scottmeister *chuckles* One by one, they'll all go down :) 17:30 <@Don|> -- END -- D D D